


Might as well tell you while I'm drunk.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [30]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Insert, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake, Reader-Insert, Soft Bellamy Blake, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unity Day (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "it's unity day and reader gets drunk and Bellamy gets over protective, and one thing leads to another and they kiss. If you could make it super fluffy that would be everything!"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 18





	Might as well tell you while I'm drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you're a sucker for soft Bellamy 🙋🏻*raises both hands*

**YOUR POV**

And here we were, still being forced to celebrate Unity Day down here. Granted, I was fine with that but, having to hear Jaha's yearly speech that was always the same? That I could've skipped and gone straight into celebration mode with Monty and Jasper. They had told me I should get ready for their Unity Day batch since I first tried their booze so, that morning, while Raven was still busy making sure the connection with the Ark would keep steady through the whole speech, I made my way to Jasper and Monty's tent, hoping they'd have it ready and I could get this thing going.

\- "Guys?"

\- "Password!"

Jasper's head popped from the inside of the tent as he looked at me. I started laughing as I saw him, saying the first words that came to mind but none really worked. 'Unity Day'? No. 'Jasper's the best'? Surprisingly not. 'Booze'? Neither. I shifted on my feet, rubbing my chin as Jasper didn't move.

\- "How about... best booze in town?"

\- "Close."

\- "Best booze in the Universe?"

\- "It was actually 'best booze on Earth' but I like yours better." -Jasper chuckled, opening the tent's flap and allowing me to get inside- "Welcome to booze wonderland."

I laughed, looking around and seeing the mess they already had going on; for some reason, they insisted on making the booze in their tent instead of somewhere else. Jasper always told me it was because the receipt could not get out so I decided not to ask any further, simply looking around as I usually did.

\- "Hey, Y/N. You should be our test subject."

\- "Wait, what?" -I focused my eyes on him.

\- "Well, we'll try it first because, you know..." -he looked at me over his lab glasses; I had no idea where he found them but, if he was wearing them I realized maybe this wasn't as safe as I expected, so I took a step back- "Don't worry." -he chuckled as he saw me moving back- "It's perfectly safe."

\- "Yeah, I gave those to him so we could match." -Jasper stood next to me pointing at his goggles- "I'll find you ones if you want."

\- "I don't think those are my style. At all." -I grinned- "But I do like the idea of tasting this batch before everyone else."

I sat on the bed as I watched them both working on the finishing touches, hearing the turmoil outside as everyone got ready for Jaha's speech. I made the mistake of peeking my head outside to see how things were going.

\- "Y/N, finally, I've been looking everywhere for you."

I cursed under my breath as Bellamy's voice hit my ears, looking sheepishly to my right and seeing him standing there, his eyes already on me but softening as I met his gaze. He pointed out with his head, prompting me to get out of the tent and so I did.

\- "What are you doing in there?"

\- "Hiding?" -I tilted my head as I answered, Bellamy's eyebrow rising knowingly- "I don't wanna suffer through another stupid speech."

\- "I don't either."

\- "Awesome then just go about your day like you never saw me." -I attempted to get back inside with the guys- "Please?"

\- "Why don't you stay with me?"

I felt the heat of my body rising to my face as I felt immobilized, trying to keep my body from signaling how taken aback I felt. I needed to stop reading so deep into Bellamy's words because it was doing no good either to my brain nor my heart. I gulped, thinking of a proper answer; of an answer a friend would give a friend and not something me, helplessly in love with him, would say. Damn it.

\- "Aren't you busy?"

\- "I'm never too busy for you."

Was he doing it on purpose? I had no idea. I was at a loss of words yet again but, luckily, this time, Jasper and Monty started laughing behind me, their heads appearing through the tent's flap, a smile on Monty's face as Jasper wiggled his eyebrows at me. They both knew how I felt, there was no point denying it since I sucked at hiding it; I was actually surprised Bellamy hadn't said anything himself yet.

\- "I was actually helping these two." -I tried to get out of this mess.

\- "Actually, it's almost done." -Monty stated as Jasper agreed- "You can go."

I bit my tongue, giving them both a death glare that got them back inside their tent, taking a deep breath and looking back at Bellamy who was looking expectantly at me.

\- "Guess I'm free."

\- "Okay, then." -his shit-eating grin on his lips- "Let's go."

\- "Do we really have to listen to Jaha?" -I ran over my own words as I walked next to him- "Why don't we just go back with Monty and Jasper, try their new booze first and let the rest to their own thing."

\- "I have to take care of the kids, Y/N."

\- "I know, I know. But you could have some fun at some point too, you know?"

He looked back at me, I couldn't read his expression but the voice of Jaha over the speakers as we got to the comms tent took over whatever he was trying to express. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest and getting ready for the hour-long speech. I couldn't believe I had allowed my feelings to get me here. Damn, was I stupid.

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had been looking for Y/N since I woke up; it had become my morning routine, it gave me peace of mind knowing she was alright, even if there was physically no way she could get hurt in here. I had made sure of that. It was like my day didn't start on the right foot until I saw her and she smiled up at me whenever she saw me, no matter what she was doing or with whom she was. I knew she was just being nice to me but, sometimes, I allowed my thoughts to run on their own, wishing it meant something else.

I finally found her by accident, seeing her head popping up from Monty and Jasper's tent. I should have known she'd try to hide with them, maybe even start drinking without the rest. I didn't mind that she had fun but I had this need inside me to keep an eye on her, to make sure she was okay, even when she was drunk out of her mind. I had asked her to join me and she had looked surprised, more than usual but not in a bad way, so I allowed myself to flirt with her a bit more, telling her I always had time for her. I had smiled to myself as she went all shy on me. I knew she cared very little for the Ark's traditions, just like I did, but she ended up agreeing to join me to my gratification. I stood next to her throughout the whole thing, closer than we had to be, allowing my arm to brush with hers. She looked up at me a couple times but I simply avoided her gaze, afraid of what I'd do if I met her eyes.

\- "Finally!" -she threw her hands in the air as it all finished- "You owe me one."

\- "Why?" -I teased her.

\- "I don't know, for staying still throughout that whole boring ass tradition?" -she rose an eyebrow at me before she rose her chin to look up to the sky- "God, I hope that booze is ready by now. And it better be good or I will riot."

\- "You planning on getting so drunk I'll have to carry you to bed?"

\- "I wouldn't complain." -she shrugged her shoulders before walking away- "You know where to find me from now on, boss."

I bit my lower lip at her words, watching her walk away. I couldn't lie, I was slightly turn on both my her implication and the nickname; she was the only one who uses it and, even if she meant it innocently, the power play was already there. I really was fucked up. _Maybe I could drink something, build the courage to ask her out._ I took a deep breath, knowing I had given myself the longest shift for a reason, moving back to my post as my mind kept going back to Y/N. _How and why the hell did I allow her to get so deep under my skin?_

**\--------------------**

**YOUR POV**

_I wouldn't mind? I wouldn't mind?_ I yelled to myself inside my brain. _And this without getting drunk, imagine what you could say if you were. Better not, we don't wanna embarrass ourselves in front of the whole camp._ I shook my head as I moved back to the guys' tent, yelling for them as I got there, the flap's tent opening immediately, revealing and overjoyed Jasper.

\- "This one is amazing." -he pulled me inside quickly- "Try it, come on. It'll take all your worries away."

\- "And, for the look on your face, you look like you need it."

\- "I just embarrassed myself in front of Bellamy, nothing new." -I grabbed the cup Monty offered me- "I hope you made a big batch."

\- "We got you."

Jasper squeezed my shoulder as he high-fived Monty. I wouldn't lie, I took a small sip first because, with those two, you never knew but damn, was it awesome. I licked my lips as I finished the cup, meeting the eager eyes of both friends.

\- "You've outdone yourselves." -they cheered, doing their secret handshake as I chuckled- "I'll take 2 liters."

\- "Wao, there, slow down."

\- "Yeah, a couple cups will be enough for you to finally build up the courage to ask him out."

I started laughing, almost falling on my ass as I did, gaining surprised looks from them.

\- "Ask him out?" -I looked at them- "Are you both out of your minds?" -they opened their mouth but I did not want to know, raising my hands in front of their faces- "You know what? No, do not tell me. Don't wanna know." -I grabbed another cup and got out of their tent to scream at the top of my lungs- "Booze is ready, everybody!"

With the attention off of me for a while, I simply allowed myself to have a little fun, playing dumb games, eating as much as I wanted and drinking, of course. Monty and Jasper were, obviously, ahead of the drunk game when I caught a glimpse of them again with, what I guessed, was their fourth batch of the day ready to go and be shared.

\- "Oh, look who's back!"

\- "Yeah, you're lucky we like you or you'd get banned from tasting our booze."

\- "I just don't wanna hear the same thing over and over again, guys." -I sighed, raising my cup- "Please."

\- "Alright, alright. We'll stop talking about Bellamy if you just try talking to him."

\- "Maybe once he's out of his shift."

I conceded, knowing very well I was not really going to do it. They seemed to buy it, handing me another cup of booze as I chugged it in one sitting; I was ready not to hear about this again. The afternoon flew by and I, somehow, ended up with more booze by the fire, talking with a couple other delinquents about everything and nothing; I just couldn't seem to focus, looking around every once in a while, hoping I'd catch a glimpse of Bellamy somewhere, more disappointed by the second as he never showed up. _He's probably doing a round, that's just how he is._ That's what I wanted to believe but, the more pessimistic side of me kept thinking he might have found someone else to spend his night with. _Why would he seek me out? Out of everyone down here?_

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Once I finished my shift, I decided to join the rest of the kids on their celebration or, more so, look around for Y/N. I had seen her having fun throughout the day, always with a cup in her hand that I hoped was always the same one but, knowing Jasper and Monty, I doubted it was. I walked around, being offered drinks and fun time left and right but not from the person I wanted them from. I finally saw her, sitting by the fire and talking with a couple kids, a smile on my face that lasted no more than a second as I got closer to hear their conversation.

\- "Come on, one more, Y/N."

\- "I said I've drunk enough, Rowland, go pester someone else."

\- "We can't have fun if you're this irritable."

\- "I don't want to have fun with you. I'd rather die alone."

He tried to force her to take the drink but Y/N pushed him away, trying to stand up but he stopped her from doing so. I felt my blood boiling, getting to them and standing in front of Y/N who looked up at me with relieved eyes.

\- "I got you." -I offered her my hands and helped her up as she grabbed them immediately; I looked back at the guy for only a second- "She's with me."

The guy quickly disappeared, too drunk to put up a fight or say anything in his defense, not that I cared. I focused my eyes back on Y/N, who was looking around, checking what was going on around her. She looked so beautiful in front of me, the flames of the fire reflecting on her face, her lips curled up into a smile as she held my hands... she looked so ethereal. I wished I could keep her like that: safe, happy and carefree.

\- "Will you dance with me?" -she looked up at me- "Well, I can't dance so maybe just..."

I smiled as she looked at the floor, swinging our hands a bit, not really knowing how to finish her plead. She was so cute when she was embarrassed, and I loved that, out of everyone there, she wanted me to dance.

\- "We can learn together." -I squeezed her hands before letting go of one of them, taking her chin and moving her head up- "I'm sorry I'm not the best partner."

\- "Nonsense." -her smile made her whole face glow in front of me- "You're the best partner I could ever ask for."

I chuckled, allowing her to take me closer to the music, standing in front of her; she rose her hands to my upper arms as I moved my hands to her waist, a smile on her face. I started moving us around as Y/N laughed, she looked so happy and so was I, even if I knew I was doing this because of the booze. Funny how that awful liquid gave us the courage we lacked some times. Dancing was good but we both lacked the coordination needed for it right now so, instead, I decided to simply rock us from side to side, allowing my eyes to settle on Y/N as she hummed along to the music, eyes closed. I wasn't sure how she'd react if I just kissed her. But my lips had been craving for hers since we met and I wasn't sure I could deny them any longer. The alcohol was not being exactly helpful now, at least not if what I wanted to do was do nothing. Just holding her in my arms, making sure none of the other guys in camp landed hands on her, especially not when she was drunk, it felt right, it felt so good. I looked down at her, the smile on her face growing impossibly bigger by the second, her hands holding onto my arms as I rocked us from side to side, knowing everyone was looking at us but not finding the energy in me to care. I didn't care how it looked for the booze had calmed my nerves and I only had eyes for her.

\- "This is nice." -she chuckled, throwing her head back and looking at the sky- "I like this place."

\- "You do?"

\- "Mmm." -she nodded, looking back at me.

\- "Why?"

\- "Well, it's pretty, for starters." -she looked around for a moment- "It's calm, well, in general, if you ignore the Grounders." -I nodded at her words- "And we met down here."

\- "Yeah." -I chuckled- "That's one good thing about this place."

\- "It's the best part of it all."

I was ready to question what she meant exactly by that when she got the hiccups, forcing a laugh from deep in my chest as she moved back.

\- "Not funny! Hic." -she covered her mouth- "Stop laughing!"

\- "It really is." -I pulled her back to me.

\- "You're -hic- so annoying." -she furrowed her eyebrows as I watched her.

\- "I think it's time for you to go to sleep. Come on."

I placed my hand on her back, pulling her to walk with me, wrapping my arm around her shoulders as I realized everyone's eyes on her. I did not like that. Not one bit. As we got to her tent, I was ready to leave her there and move to mine, but she pulled me inside with her. My eyes wandered around for a moment before focusing back on her.

\- "You okay?"

\- "I want you to stay."

\- "Y/N..." -I sighed- "I..."

\- "Come on, stay."

\- "Y/N, you're drunk. This is wrong."

\- "I'm not asking you to have sex, I'm asking you to lay in bed with me and sleep." -she furrowed her eyebrows- "What's so crazy about that?"

\- "I... we..."

I rubbed the back of my neck, not really knowing what to say or do now. I looked at her, I couldn't help my eyes from focusing on her lips, her tongue running over them as she waited for my answer, only tearing my gaze from them as she took a step closer to me. She rose an eyebrow at me, tilting her head; I realized she was looking at my lips too. _I wonder..._ I gulped, not finding the strength to tear myself away from her, to leave her tent and get back to mine to fall asleep. _I can't keep wondering how she'd react if I just kiss her, I can't keep wondering how her body would feel against mine as I hold her in my arms, I can't..._ I moved my hands to her neck, pulling her to me and raising her face, closing my eyes and ghosting my lips over hers. I could feel her hot breath over mine and the scent of the booze we both had drunk. _Just one kiss..._ I closed the small space between us, finally pressing my lips with hers. I'm not sure how it happened, but her hands were on the band of my trousers, pulling me closer as she kissed me back; it was soft and slow but, somehow, that was all I wanted it to be; even better than I hoped it'd be. I rested my forehead over hers as we broke apart, caressing her jaw with my thumbs.

\- "Stay." -she moved her hands to my wrists, moving back as I stood straight looking at her- "Please."

She smiled, pouting her lips and I couldn't say no, so I simply nodded, following her to the bed. Maybe I'd regret this in the morning when she opened her eyes and wondered how we ended up like that but I still stayed. She took off her jacket and I did the same, allowing my eyes to wonder down her body as she took off her pants before getting inside the covers, looking up at me. I took off my shirt and laid next to her, my heart beating hard inside my chest as I tried to calm down.

\- "I know you think I'll be mad in the morning but I promise I won't."

\- "I don't mind." -I confessed but not allowing myself to go any further, not allowing myself to tell her how fucking grateful I was that she even wanted me around let alone how I felt about having kissed her.

\- "I'm not proud it took me getting slightly drunk to tell you this but sober me is not so brave."

\- "Tell me what?" -I moved my face to the side to look at her.

\- "I really like you, Bellamy. I really do." -I blinked hard a couple times as her words sank down in my chest- "And, right now, I don't mind if you don't feel the same about me, I just like being close to you."

I could feel the warmth spreading through my chest as I looked at her. I smiled, moving my hand to her chin and pulling her closer to me, crushing my lips with hers in a kiss that was more eager than the first, forcing her to rest her body against mine. Fuck, it felt so right.

\- "I'm not proud either."

\- "About what?"

\- "Not having kissed you earlier." -I smiled down at her- "I've wanted to do that for a while now."

\- "Well, I've been secretly hoping you would." -she chuckled, resting her head on my shoulder.

\- "You'll remember this in the morning?"

\- "Why?" -she rose her head again to look at me.

\- "Just to know if I have to tell you how I feel now or later." -she furrowed her eyebrows- "Do I tell you that I really like you too now or in the morning when you're screaming at me for being in your bed?"

\- "I'm not that drunk, Blake."

\- "Sure?"

\- "So little faith."

\- "I'm serious. I don't wanna fight with you."

\- "Fine." -she huffed annoyed, jumping over me and moving around the tent as I laid on my side, unable to tear my eyes form her- "Stop checking me out, you can do that in the morning when we don't stink like alcohol." -she eyed me for a second as I laughed- "Ah! Here it is."

\- "Here's what?"

She walked up to me again, sitting down on the bed next to me and I, unconsciously, moved my hand to her thigh. She met my eyes with a smirk on her face; I made a move to take my hand away but she placed hers over it, keeping it where it was. I squeezed her thigh before she spoke again.

\- "Now, hold your breath."

\- "What? Why?"

\- "So I can write." -she placed a piece of paper over my abdomen- "This is another prop of having strong abs." -she chuckled as I rolled my eyes- "Come on."

I did as she asked me, watching her scribble something on the page before she nodded at me, allowing me to breathe again. She threw the pencil back to where it was before handing me the paper to read.

\- "I, Y/N Y/L/N, state that I invited Bellamy Blake to sleep with me willingly and knowingly, finally having found the courage to tell him how I feel." -I eyed her- "What is this."

\- "For my morning self. Since you say I'll forget, you can shove that in my face when I wake up."

\- "You are insane."

\- "Someone has to be." -she shrugged her shoulders, jumping over me again and getting under the covers- "I won't need it but don't lose it just in case."

I chuckled, leaving the paper under my pillow and moving one arm under Y/N, pulling her to me as she rested her head on my chest, her hand over my abdomen. I drifted easily to sleep, feeling Y/N's body against mine and her calm breathing over my skin. Maybe she wouldn't remember in the morning but I'd keep this moment in my mind forever, feeling like a 14-year-old in love.

**Author's Note:**

> 💐Welcome back, everyone! Hope you enjoyed today's piece and remember to leave me some feedback if you can! It feeds my soul and it's so nice to receive 💐


End file.
